Sacrificio
by Love'sLike
Summary: Capitulo 377 del anime. Pensamientos y sentimientos de Zoro y Sanji al ofrecer su cabeza para salvar a su capitan. Por que realmente, no querian salvarlo solo a el...


**Sacrificio**

"_¡Eso debería ser suficiente!" _

"_A pesar de una ambición de ese calibre… ¿deseas tomar el lugar de este hombre, y tomar por tuya su muerte?"_

"_No veo otro modo para salvar a mi banda…" _ habían sido las palabras que él decidió, serian las que sellaran su destino.

Zoro estaba más que dispuesto a entregar su vida por su capitán, por aquel joven que se convertiría en el rey de los piratas. Pero sobre todo, lo estaba el saber que con su muerte salvaría la vida del resto de la tripulación, salvaría la vida de _él_… con saber eso, Zoro se sentía dispuesto a eso y a más.

Por eso su sangre se heló al verlo caminar hacia él y el pacifista.

Con su pantalón y su saco destrozado, con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando a duras penas, Sanji se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. Herido y lastimado, pero con ese aire elegante y orgulloso que siempre cargaba con él.

Y siempre insultándolo, como era costumbre entre los dos.

_¿Por qué-?_

"_¿Que pretendes muriendo aquí sin más?"_

_¿Cómo-?_

"_¿Y qué pasa con tu ambición, idiota?"_

"_Maldito…" ¿por qué viniste? ¿Por qué te metes? ¿Qué no entiendes que todo esto lo hago por la Luffy? ¿Por la banda? ¿Por __ti__? _Eran las palabras mudas que el espadachín gritaba.

Zoro no podía soportarlo.

Ver como el rubio se paraba frente a él, aduras penas estando de pie y frente a frente con el pacifista y diciéndole que tomara su vida, diciendo que él seria una próxima gran molestia para el gobierno mundial si lo dejaba con vida y presentándose como "pierna negra Sanji"… Lo destrozaba como nada lo había destrozado antes.

"_Imbe-" _Y su rostro lo demostraba, aún gritando en silencio que se fuera, que lo dejara ahí, que se salvara y que aceptara su sacrificio de buena gana por una vez.

Pero la cara de decisión de Sanji decía lo contrario. Realmente iba a dejar que lo mataran ahí; iba a dejar que su sueño por ver el All Blue desapareciera ahí, cuando aun tenía mucho por recorrer.

"_Vamos, hazlo. Pasa de este… y toma mi vida" _¡Con un carajo, esperaba que lo dejara morir ahí, frente a sus ojos y que no hiciera nada! ¿Cómo se le ocurría que podía hacer eso? ¡¿Cómo?!

Pero Zoro ya había escuchado demasiado.

"_¡Has de esta una gloriosa muerte!" _

Demasiado…

"_Hey, diles a todos… que tengan un buen viaje" _

Había…

"_Lo siento, pero…"_

Escuchado ya.

"_Van a tener que buscarse otro cocinero"_

Y su cuerpo reaccionó.

Sacando fuerza de no sabe dónde, golpeó a Sanji con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente. El cocinero ya estaba bastante débil, así que la tarea no fue muy difícil.

Pero aun así, tomó su hombro antes de caer, mientras peleaba para seguir despierto.

"_¡De-desgraciado!" _El rostro de Sanji demostraba sorpresa, enojo y… y una especie de traición. Era como si se sintiera traicionado porque acabaran de salvar su vida.

Pero entonces, fue como si el viento se lo llevara con él.

Poco a poco, sus temblorosas piernas pudieron menos con él. Fue resbalando hasta caer de rodillas, su mano bajando con él; desde el hombro de Zoro, recorriendo lentamente su brazo hasta llegar al codo, donde seguía agarrado intentando no caer.

Pero su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Cayendo de rodillas, su conciencia fue desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en nula, soltando el brazo del hombre con quien tantas veces peleo; ya fuera en el mismo bando o por estúpidas disputas; soltando el brazo del hombre que muchas veces lo ayudaba, ya sea en la cocina (lavando platos) o en el mantenimiento del barco; soltando el brazo del hombre con quien compartió tantas cosas mudas, tantos detalles, tantas miradas, tantas promesas aun no cumplidas…

Y Zoro solo lo vio caer.

Por eso, al momento de tener todo el sufrimiento de Luffy, de tener su dolor y su fatiga frente de él, de ya haber probado una pequeña parte de todo eso, Zoro se sintió agradecido.

Agradecido porque su cuerpo seguía intacto; porque, si era lo suficientemente fuerte, sobreviviría a eso; porque, si sobrevivía a eso, entonces esa no sería la última vez que lo viese…

Y con ese agradecimiento en mente, corrió a la burbuja de sufrimiento frente a él, pensando solamente en que tan poco le faltaba para volver a encontrarse junto con todos otra vez.

* * *

**Porque el Zosan es hermoso y nadie lo puede negar.**

**A demas, despues de volver a ver este capitulo, no pude evitar pensar que la cara de Zoro gritaba "IDIOTA, REGRESA, NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUI! HAGO ESTO POR TI ASI QUE VETE!" y llore en mi almohada toda la noche...**

**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios o simplemente preguntas sobre el clima, se aceptan con un review c:**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Love'sLike, fuera**


End file.
